Isekai Quartet: Konosuba Side Stories
by BetweenIandGirl
Summary: Setting in Isekai Quartet universe, this is a compilation of short stories about Konosuba gang based on each episode of Isekai Quartet crossover anime. I just do Konosuba side for this anime.


**Isekai Quartet is such a good crossover despite it's plain plots in season 1, still enjoyable at least. Season 2 is airing this season. So as celebration of this, I make this story. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Setting in Isekai Quartet, little OOC, semi-canon, Crossover but not too much, etc**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume, Isekai Quartet Series(each series and anime crossover) released by KADOKAWA**

**Isekai Quartet: Konosuba Side Stories!**

**.**

**#Searching For Home**

**.**

Class already ended a few minutes ago, we already received books and some other stuff related to school.

But my head hurt when thinking about the problem we're accidently in… not so much accidently as it's touched by Megumin just for the sake of her curiosity…. but why that weird button send us to this world?

On outside, this world pretty much look like Japan from my previous world before reincarnated. However, creatures that living in this world are out of places… there's undead, vampire, demons, elf, etc… no matter how you look at it, these creatures are from fantasy… not from modern Japan unless there's a research about it but that's impossible. Stranger still, there's two child and some adults around 20 attending to school despite it just look like Junior High or Senior High. It feels like university and not school at all.

"This is really weird."

"Yeah, there's a guy who has look-alike weird cloth you used to wear before you have adventurer gears."

"That's not weird cloth Megumin, what he wearing is named tracksuit."

Apparently for my other two companion, Megumin and Darkness, only find weird only to the tracksuit boy. What is his name? Something like car branding?

"His introduction are weird."

"Megumin don't have privilege to say that if you're being one of them yourself."

"WHAT KAZUMA SAY!? I'M WEIRD!?"

"Oh, correction… our whole party is weird, except me."

"Kazuma is weird too! You doesn't have a single knowledge about monster right!?"

"Oh, shut up! At least I have common sense in most part!"

"Your common sense are just bunch of useless skill!"

"It's more better than you who only cast explosion once a day! Beside this bunch of useless skill are what saving you all every day!"

"Say sorry to me Kazuma! If you didn't disturb my godly purify skill, these undead will no longer live here and going to next life!"

"You shut up too Aqua! I'm still arguing with Megumin about who's more useless!"

Aqua who's still I drag with me after she try to purify the undead before, disturb my argument with Megumin.

"Eh, come to think of it… if it's who's more useless… didn't Kazuma said Aqua is the most useless amongst us?"

"Eh, come to think of it… yeah, she's totally useless…"

"Hey! I hear you two!"

And our argument end when with satisfied result, we still value ourselves as reliable at least. Not like Aqua who's just party trick and drunk constantly.

But what are we going to do for now?

"Kazuma, it's been in my mind for awhile. But where we will live from now on? We didn't have mansion in this world."

"Ah…"

We're just walking around without destination in mind, maybe because it's look like Japan which causing me unconsciously lead them to my house. However, this is not Japan from my previous world. My parents never existed either in this world.

"That's a good question Darkness, where we will live from now on Kazuma?"

"Huh!? Don't tell me we didn't have a place to sleep!? I need a comfortable bed to maintain my godly beauty!?"

"Shut up Aqua! If you didn't disturb the undead group, we might be settled renting rooms in an apartment!"

"But I want a mansion…."

"Kazuma, you remember that we're didn't having a single money right now?"

"Ah…"

Again, I forgot that we didn't have money… we're completely broke.

"Umm… can some of us work in this world, Kazuma?"

"That's certainly possible, but imagining what you all might do when doing jobs… it will be a mess, Megumin."

"Ah… it will be a mess…"

I and Megumin are just giving doubtful glances at Aqua and Darkness. Aqua can do construction just fine but it's certainly impossible in here and just leaving her with doing party trick which she might probably refuse, a problem goddess indeed like a total NEET despite constantly insult me with hikiNEET. Darkness will probably freak out her companions at works.

Lastly, Megumin and I are giving each other doubtful glances too…

"Whaaa… I can work just fine in here!?"

"Me too!"

We shout angrily at each other, I already live in Japan once so I know how to get work here! Megumin seem having confident in her work skill.

"So Kazuma, where we will sleep tonight? Don't tell me, under the bridge!? It will makes us like unwanted child!? Thinking it makes me tremble~"

"What!? I don't want live under the bridge!? Kazuma! You have something in mind right!? Like making gold or something!"

Aqua is shaking me and make me dizzy.

"G-Gold? Oh! Gold!"

"W-why are you suddenly shouting, Kazuma?"

Aqua stand back a few meters from me after I shout.

"That's right! Gold! I still have one bar in me!"

I rummage my cloth and also everyone… bags? Why suddenly our sacks are bags? Whatever! At least we get 4 bars of gold. Two in me, one from each Megumin and Darkness bags, but none comes from Aqua.

"Why am I the only one didn't have a single bar of gold!?

"Because you're so unlucky?"

"Why!? I'm Eris Senior! I must have more luck than her!?"

"You can't read numbers?"

"I can!"

"Then why deny your own luck stat?"

"Uh…."

I already have taking anything that's gold and put it on my bag.

"I will sell all gold we had. If all of it is pure gold, we will have big sums of money for time being. Can you all waiting here for some hours?"

I take my bag with me and said to other three.

"It seem Kazuma know what to do here… okay, I will wait you here Kazuma but you must come back here."

"Megumin… don't worry, I'm not someone who easily break his promise."

"It's all right Kazuma, I don't mind being leaved alone."

"Don't make me want to kick you out of party, Lalatina."

"How cru… don't call me Lalatina!"

I just laugh at Darkness who's still embarrassed over her real name.

"Want me to company you Kazuma?"

"No, you stay back Aqua! Stay with other! I predict you will be causing debt if you accompany me."

"W-Why!? With my goddess on your side, I'm sure the gold dealer will paid more for it!"

"I doubt it."

"Why!?"

Just leave Aqua on her own device but with some instruction to other two to stop Aqua if she do anything weird or follow me.

After some hours sell gold to some sort of deposit or gold dealer, I came back to where we stop and what I see was Aqua sulking in corner, exhausted Megumin laying on the ground, and a red faced Darkness.

"Ha… Ha… Ah, Kazuma… You get the money?"

"Yeah, we got big sums… I'm sure if we cautiously spend it, it will last about two years. By the way, what happened?"

"Erm… Aqua somehow turn into dark side…"

"What?"

"What Megumin mean is Aqua attempted stealing properties and money, Kazuma…"

"HUH!? Wait a second… why I feel this story familiar?"

I'm feeling this kind of thing happened some time ago, but when? I just can't remember it but I feel something like Aqua ask me if I can steal ATM moneys.

"That… doesn't matter… anymore…"

"Too tired Megumin? Want me to carry you?"

"Yes please…"

I carry Megumin on my back and toss my own bag to Darkness.

"We will search affordable mansion and live there for now."

"Okay."x3

Their voice is distorted… they're too tired and letting me choose apartment by my own judgment.

After one or two hour, I finally settled in a fairly good but cheap apartment. There's complain from Aqua because how common the looks of rooms and apartment itself but I ignore her for most part.

Megumin and Darkness doesn't have problem either. Megumin is from rundown family, she might think renting a room from apartment only for the rich and noble. Meanwhile Darkness said it reminds her of her villa estate, maybe Dustiness isn't so rich after all?

But there two things that are intriguing me. The owner of this apartment isn't human… HE'S A FRICKING LIZARD!? His is something called Lizardmen when I ask what creature he actually is. Other than that, he's allowing me and my party living in the same room! I know it cost efficient for me, but I still sense uneasiness from others! Can you read the mood, Lizard!?

Anyway, we already in our room after paid a month renting price… with some tense around.

We sit on our respective bed and looking at each other

"Ugh, why I sleep in same room as HikiNEET? Isn't it as same back than in Horse Stable?

"You don't have to complain about that time Aqua. This is something different."

Yeah, what Aqua said making me remember time when we're still living in Horse Stable.

"Uh… I want to complain too, but I know this way is more cost efficient because we still don't have stable income."

"True Megumin, we still need some kind of income."

Even Megumin want to complain but immediately keep it for reason she said.

"Don't worry Megumin, Aqua… I will make sure Kazuma didn't laying a hand on you two! Instead he will lay hand on me and violate me! Even if Kazuma makes his way to me! My heart won't waver!"

"Yeah, yeah, put your masochist tendency somewhere else Darkness… Beside I didn't have interest doing that to girls with screw loose."

"…"x3

Pout all you want, I just stated the truth even if I have some interest with one of my party… I doubt it will going well.

"Anyway, it's already night and we need going to school tomorrow right? For our income, just leave it to me. With that in mind, Good night!"

"… Good night."

We lie on our own bed and drifted to a deep slumber.

What is this world? Reverse Isekai or some Mashup Isekai? I still think about our new world even in my dream but when I said it outloud… WHAT KIND OF WORLD IS THIS!? A FANTASY MODERN JAPAN!? And how am I going back to my party home world!?

.

Continue/End?

.

**I make this compilation of short stories because I'm thinking 'what are they doing after class?' something of that sort making me wonder, how they live? Did they earn moneys? Are they living in same mansion or what? At least their school tuition is out of question because become a school student is the reason they're summoned.** **Let see how it will goes, thanks for reading!**


End file.
